Rapid Descent
by Soviet Man
Summary: A one off chapter involving Tak as he tackles the demanding corners of Mount Akina.


Authors' notes: This is a quick one chapter fic, as the title suggests. The setting of this chapter is in between chapters three and five. I only have volume one of the manga, unfortunately, but I might write a proper fic when I've read more volumes. Meanwhile enjoy this short one off.

**Rapid descent**

A bright full moon shone, pinned up in the sky atop of Mount Akina. The familiar sight of Tak's panda Trueno screamed onto the main straight, before he quickly brought the car to a full stop, in a lay by. Half asleep, Tak gently pulled himself out the car, walked round the front and leant on the bonnet, fumbling his hands into the front trouser pockets.

He looked down intensely at S-city, all the long streets and motorways stuck out like bulging veins, Tak grew tired of looking at the same old predictable, boring straights. Slowly he tilted his head back to look at the stars and began to ponder on the day just gone.

"_What's up with Natalie, that girl's a mystery to me?"_

Thought Tak staring blankly at the midnight sky.

"_One minute she's not talking to me, then next we're off to the beach. I can't figure her out"_

He rummaged around in his head looking for some sort of clue to remedy his own confusion. Before long Tak stood upright, bringing his arm round to look at the time. He opened his eyes wide as he noticed how late he now was from this minor excursion. Tak leaped swiftly back in his fathers Trueno and slamming the key in the ignition barrel, quickly turning the engine over to start the Akina descent.

On shoving the gear stick into first, Tak revved the engine to four thousand rpm and masterfully engaged the clutch with ease. The rear wheels screamed out trying to gain traction on the tarmac. The tyres grab to the road surface, making the back end squirm slightly. The tyres fight for traction soon ends when Tak quickly thrusts the eight-six into second; he makes a small adjustment left with the steering wheel, still accelerating onwards down the Akina slopes. The engine roars loudly demanding to be changed into a higher gear, but Tak keeps pushing for the red-line. It hits seven thousand rpm, a quick flick of the wrist and the gear stick neatly slots into third. Once again the tachometer begins its climb up to the red line again.

Pushing the car harder and harder, Tak catches a glimpse of the first bend but continues to race on towards his target. It seems that his move is almost suicidal, until suddenly at the blink of an eye Tak rapidly shifts down back into second resulting in the cars rear to flick out. Tak has the cars reaction under control with a minor amount of counter steer, as if like magic the car gracefully begins its four wheel drift. The rear bumper runs close to the railings and almost touch, once again adjusting the steering wheel the rear wheels snap back under the drivers control.

Five thousand Rpm, the needle climbs the rev meter again. A quick bounce off the rev limiter and Tak slams the gearbox into third. The 4A-GE powerplant screams away just coping with Six thousand rpm, Tak glances at the Speedo as it glides over eighty miles per hour. Back on course and he flicks the gear lever to fourth, at the same time yanking the steering wheel right for a flat turn.

Another tight corner approaches, but Tak remains unfazed. Once again like so many times before Tak speedily changes back to second, creating the desired affect for one more perfect drift. In those minor seconds it only takes a master to adjust his car to the ideal position for a drift like that, but again and again Tak shows the same grace for every bend. Utter control of the machine and roads, pushing the poor Toyota to the brink of destruction and holding it there until the unforgiving slopes and declines of Mount Akina settle to the foot of this drivers paradise. Tak sped on to his fathers shop through the seemingly dull streets of S-city to get into his bed as soon as possible.

Although the matter of over friendly Natalie still stuck revolving round his dreary head.

"_This is something I should worry about when I'm awake…"_


End file.
